


Winter Date (WIP)

by Heavens_String (Nifi)



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/F, author's dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifi/pseuds/Heavens_String
Summary: You notice there is something between Lily and Shizune
Relationships: Satou Lilly/Hakamichi Shizune





	Winter Date (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> I might be Hisao/myself. Also this is backup from other site

I was about to leave canteen. In the end of canteen Lily stand by.

"Could you call Student Council President for me?"

So slip back to them but then notice her question

"(just) Shizune? Not Misha?"

I return to Shizune and Misha to report back. They ask same question as I did

**Author's Note:**

> I have been shipping these 2 since 2013. Just got this dream and make them. This is a theme for these kind of pairing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvKFjgIn9TQ


End file.
